Brian Shaw
Brian K. Shaw (born March 22, 1966 in Oakland, California) is a retired American professional Basketball player and current assistant coach for the Los Angeles Lakers. The 6' 6" Shaw could play both Basketball spots, but was used primarily at Point guard over the course of his 14 seasons in the league. Early life Shaw grew up in Oakland with other future basketball stars such as Antonio Davis, Jason Kidd, and Gary Payton. He attended Bishop O'Dowd High School in Oakland and then St. Mary's College of California for his freshman and sophomore years of college. He then transferred to UC Santa Barbara for his junior and senior seasons. In his senior year, he was named Pacific Coast Athletic Association (PCAA) player of the year as he led the Gauchos to their first ever NCAA tournament berth. He was taken with the 24th overall pick by the Boston Celtics in the 1988 NBA Draft. Playing career In 1988, Shaw signed a one year contract with the Celtics. In 1989, Shaw signed a two-year contract to play with an Italian team, Il Messaggero Roma. At the end of January 1990, Shaw signed a 5 year deal with the Celtics. In June of that year, Shaw told the Celtics he planned to play for Il Messaggero during the 1990 season. The ensuing contract dispute, Boston Celtics v. Brian Shaw, which Shaw lost, became a relatively famous sports law case and is read in many law school contracts classes. During his NBA career, he played for the Celtics, Miami Heat, Orlando Magic, Golden State Warriors, Philadelphia 76ers, Portland Trail Blazers, and Los Angeles Lakers. He was a member of four squads that made NBA Finals appearances: the 1995 Magic and the 2000, 2001, and 2002 Lakers (with the Laker teams all winning championships). He also played for the US national team in the 1986 FIBA World Championship, winning the gold medal. Legacy While a member of the Heat, on April 8, 1993, Shaw hit a then-NBA record ten three-point field goals (out of 15 attempts) against the Milwaukee Bucks at the Bradley Center, finishing with 32 points. In 1994, he was one-half of the popular "Shaw-Shaq Redemption," an alley-oop from Shaw to Shaquille O'Neal that was popular with fans in both Orlando and Los Angeles (named after The Shawshank Redemption). In an interview with The Miami Herald in 2007, O'Neal claimed that the teammate he had most respected in his career was Shaw. On NBA All-Star Weekend in 2000, held in Oakland, Shaw received a key to the City of Oakland along with his fellow Oakland natives Kidd and Payton. Coaching career Shaw retired following the 2002-03 season and was appointed assistant coach of the Lakers during the 2004-05 NBA season , a position he still holds (as of 2009-10). Personal life His gated Manhattan Beach residence sold in June 2001 for 2.7M http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manhattan_Beach%2C_California In July 1993, both of Shaw's parents and his sister were killed in an auto accident in Nevada. His sister's daughter survived the crash and Shaw helped raise her along with his aunt. Shaw currently lives in Los Angeles with his wife, Nikki, who he married in 1998, and two children. Brian's wife, Nikki Shaw is a professional Chef. References External links *NBA.com Profile *